Halloween Frights
by writergirl142
Summary: When a harmless fun Halloween party at Garcia's takes a turn for the supernatural, the party will turn from fun to facing their worst fears
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy so I have had a Criminal Minds story in progress but to test the waters so to speak on whether I should give this a shout at all, I wrote this in the spirit of Halloween. In all honesty, I actually started this before Halloween but never got the opportunity to post it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Invites &amp; Parties<p>

It was Friday, October 31, & Coretta Rogers, known better as Cori, looked up from the case file she was working on, her left hand still holding the pen over the paper, a hand running through her messy bangs, as the click-clacking of heels hitting the floor caught her attention. She grinned when she saw Penelope Garcia walking through the bullpen toward her and their coworkers. Looking around, she saw that her coworkers had noticed as well. Karma Morgan & Spencer Reid were at their desks, Spencer's right hand poised with the end of his pen sitting on the folder. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, referred to as JJ, and Kate Callahan were by Kate's desk, paused in mid conversation. David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, were in Hotch's office, so neither of the two older men noticed the tech analyst walking in. The team's last member, Charlotte Darla, was visiting family out of town for the Halloween weekend.

Cori smirked when she saw the bright orange envelopes in Penelope's hands as she walked up to their desks. She began handing the envelopes out to everyone, starting with Derek and making her way around the desks until she was standing in front of Cori. She smiled as she handed the younger girl one of the remaining three envelopes.

"I hope none of you are busy tonight, because you are all invited to my Halloween celebration." Penelope said.

Cori smirked when she saw Spencer's face light up. It was well known around the BAU (not just among their team) that Halloween was Spencer's favorite holiday and the young man always went to great lengths to celebrate it, including dressing up even when no one else did.

"Sounds like fun, Baby Girl." Derek said, walking up to Penelope and hugging her. "You can count on me to be there." Penelope looked at the rest of the team to see all of them nodding their agreement.

"Are costumes allowed?" Spencer asked.

Penelope smirked. "Costumes are _required_, Boy Wonder. No exceptions." Cori fought back another smirk as the smile on Spencer's face got bigger. Penelope opened her mouth to speak again. "Oh, and, yes, families of my family are invited." She smiled.

Cori grinned. That meant JJ would be bringing Will & their 7-year-old son, Henry, Hotch would be bringing his girlfriend, Beth Clemmons, and his 10-year-old son, Jack, Kate could bring her niece, Meg, and Cori wouldn't be surprised if Karma brought along her CIA boyfriend, Cade Millan. Her eyes widened as she realized that meant she could invite her childhood best friend from Springfield, Lila Jones, her husband, Graham & their 6-year-old daughter, Luka.

Grinning wider, Cori spun in her seat to face Karma. "Hey, Karma," The older girl looked at her, an eyebrow raised in expectancy. "Isn't Halloween your birthday?"

Karma nodded. "Yeah. I almost forgot."

"How do you forget a birthday like this, little sister?" Derek asked. "You're going to be thirty-four."

Karma glared at Derek. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>After the work day concluded with a strange absence of any cases, Cori walked through the crisp evening air towards her apartment. Upon entering the complex, she sighed as she unlocked her mailbox. She pulled out several envelopes, mostly consisting of trivial business endeavors and junk mail. But a couple of envelopes stood out. Cori grinned as she looked closely at one. The return address on this one was from Springfield, Missouri. Her mother had sent this. Cori's smile dropped slightly as she remembered the last time she had been home. That had been a case so Cori hadn't had much time to chat with her mother in the aftermath of the events that had transpired.<p>

The second envelope had a Washington DC return address, so Cori already had an idea who it was from. Looking at the return address, Cori bit back a laugh as she read the name of her six-year-old goddaughter, Luka. From the looks of the envelope, the little girl had attempted to make the envelope into something that would scare Cori. Cori, of course, wasn't scared, but she also knew she had to pretend it had when she saw Luka next.

Putting the mail together, Cori went up the stairs and walked to her apartment door, unlocking it. She stepped inside and closed the door softly, setting her head against the door. Breathing in deeply, Cori slowly stepped away from the door, throwing her backpack on the couch and walking to her kitchen. Her black tabby, Cynder, rubbed against her legs, already eager for some dinner. Cori chuckled. "Hang on, Cynder." she said. "I've got to make a call than I'll get you your dinner."  
>Cori laughed as Cynder mewed with annoyance. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.<p>

_"Jones res-residence."_ Cori smirked at the attempt by Luka to say residence. _"May I ask who is calling?"_

"Hey, Luka." Cori said, smiling. "It's Aunt Core."

_"Aunt Core!"_ Luka answered.

"Hey, can I speak to your mommy, Luka?" Cori asked.

_"OKAY!"_ The other line went silent for a moment before the phone was picked up again.

_"Hey, Cori, what's up?"_ Lila said.

"Hey, Garcia is having a Halloween party tonight and she's basically invited everyone in the team, including our families. Since you guys are my only family here in DC, I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

_"Sounds like a fun way to spend Halloween. Luka, you little eavesdropper." _Cori smirked. _"Well, since Luka has already made her decision, we'd love to come."_

"Just warning you then," Cori started. "Garcia has made costumes required so I hope you and Graham can find something."

_"I'm sure we can."_ Lila replied. _"See you tonight, Cori."_

"See ya." Cori flipped her phone shut. She smirked when she felt a furry body rub against her legs. Cori looked down at Cynder, who was sitting in front of her, her green eyes locking with the heterochromatic blue and brown of her owner's eyes. Cori smirked and brushed a few raven strands of hair out of her face. "Alright, you win, you little pig. At least let me get changed."

Cori walked around Cynder to her room. When she got to the doorway, she frowned when she realized her room was a complete mess. The bed was unmade and Cori's various composition notebooks, sketchbooks and chapter books were strewn out all over the floor. She sighed and began unbuttoning her red button down and pulling it off, leaving the black t-shirt she was wearing underneath on. She kicked off her black converse, revealing mismatched socks, and pulled her jet black hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her way while she fixed Cynder's food.

* * *

><p>That evening, Spencer and Cori, the latter of which having hitched a ride as she did not like to drive, arrived at Penelope's apartment building. Cori had decided to dress up as Raven from "Teen Titans". She had the full costume and purple colored contacts covered her usual brown and blue eyes. Her black hair had been dyed bluish-purple. Cori's skin was also lightly colored light grey and there was a red diamond jewel stuck to her forehead under her bangs.<p>

Spencer was dressed up as a pretty terrifying Vampire King kind of costume. His chestnut hair was combed and gelled back and he had red contacts over his hazel eyes. He was dressed in a white button-down under a red and black vest, black slacks and dress shoes. A long black cape with a high color and red on the inside was fastened with a gold clasp around his shoulders. Fake white fangs had been glued to his teeth and his skin seemed paler than usual.

"This should be fun, right?" Cori asked softly, more to herself than anybody else. Spencer, however, had heard her and, as he looked down at her, he smiled a wide nerdy smile, his fangs glinting in the evening light.

"Don't worry." he said. "I bet Garcia can't go that crazy."

"Spence," Cori said, glaring up at him. "It's Penelope Garcia. That woman can go nuts with just about anything."

Spencer snickered as he pushed open the door, allowing Cori in first. Once they had ridden the elevator up to Penelope's apartment, they walked up to the door, knocking on it. The door was answered almost immediately by Penelope herself. She was dressed in what could have been considered a cross between a fairy and a vampire (the fairy part didn't surprise Cori as Penelope was known for her bright and bubbly personality).

"Good, you're here." Penelope said happily. "Now, I don't have to make your cyber lives chaos."

"You seriously would have done that if we didn't show up?" Cori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer smirked. "I have no doubt she would have done it, Core."

"Well, come in!" Penelope exclaimed, stepping aside to allow Spencer and Cori past her. Upon entering, they found that most of the team and their families had already arrived. Hotch, Beth & Jack were dressed up in a Batman theme, with Hotch as Batman, Beth as Catwoman and Jack as Robin (Cori noted it was the version of Robin from the Teen Titans).

Will & Henry had gone with a superhero theme as well, with JJ being the odd one out. Will was dressed as Iron Man and Henry was dressed as Spiderman. JJ was dressed as a witch.

Looking around, Cori spotted the Jones family. Graham and Lila had also gone with the superhero theme. Graham had dressed up as Captain America and Lila was Black Widow. Surprisingly, Luka wasn't dressed as a superhero at all. She had dressed in a blue button down with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up over a black t-shirt with a loosely tied red tie, black jeans and blue converse. Her left wrist had a black watch on it and Cori was sure if she lifted the jeans legs, she would find mismatched socks. Luka's auburn hair was styled a little messy and put up in a ponytail. Her skin was also a little paler than usual. Cori had no doubt that her goddaughter had chosen to dress up as her godmother.

Kate was a vampire. Cade and Karma had dressed up as pirates. Derek was, somewhat predictably, a zombie NBA basketball player. Dave was nowhere to be found.  
>Penelope clapped her hands. "So, who wants to play some games while we wait for Rossi?" Multiple hands shot in the air. Penelope laughed. "Alright then! Let's get this Halloween party going!"<p>

About half an hour later, Dave showed up, not surprisingly not wearing a costume, which Penelope berated him for after which, Dave joined the games. It wasn't until the lights shut off suddenly that the party guests began to suspect that their normal night wouldn't be so normal after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the ages of the team based on what I know from the wiki as well as my imagination:<strong>

**Dave Rossi - 59 (May** **9,** **1956) - canon on wiki  
>Aaron Hotchner - 49 (September 2, 1965) - canon on wiki<br>Derek Morgan - 42 (June 6, 1973) - canon on wiki  
>Kate Callahan - 38 (April 19, 1977) - created<br>Jennifer Jareau - 38 (May 8, 1977) - created  
>Penelope Garcia - 38 (September 21, 1977) - estimated &amp; created<br>Cade Millan - 36 (April 10, 1979) - created by arielkatze  
>Spencer Reid - 34 (October 9, 1981) - canon on wiki<br>Karma Morgan - 34 (October 31, 1981) - created by arielkatze  
>Cori Rogers - 26 (June 27, 1989) - created by writergirl142<br>Jack Hotchner - 10 (October 7, 2005) - canon on wiki  
>Henry LaMontagne - 7 (October 28, 2008) - canon on wiki<br>Luka Jones - 6 (November 30, 2008) - created by writergirl142  
>Lila Jones - 28 (<strong>**March 15, 1987) - ****created by writergirl142  
>Graham Jones - 29 (<strong>**September 17, 1986) - ****created by writergirl142  
>Beth Clemmons - 38 (September 12, 1977) - estimated &amp; created<br>Will LaMontagne - 43 (****August 4, 1972) - ****estimated & created  
>Meg Callahan - 14 (July 15, 2001) - estimated &amp; created<strong>

***Even though she wasn't in the story in person, Charlotte Darla is 26 like Cori, but older than her by 3 months***

****Reid and Review please!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know its not really Halloween anymore, but you shouldn't leave a good story hanging just because the holidays change. Though I'm sorry to inform that this is really just a filler chapter as I'm a little bit stuck on the next one. This is more of an info chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Story Info &amp; OC Profiles<p>

**Title**: Halloween Frights

**Author**: writergirl142

**Genre**: Supernatural

**Show**: Criminal Minds

**Narrator/POV**: Cori Rogers/ 3rd person

**Setting**: late fall, Washington DC, VA & Quantico, VA; October 2015

**Central Characters**: Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Kate Callahan, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Karma Morgan (OC), Cori Rogers (OC)

**Secondary Characters**: Beth Clemmons, Jack Hotchner, Will LaMontagne, Jr., Henry LaMontagne, Cade Millan (OC), Graham & Lila Jones (OCs), Luka Jones (OC)

**Antagonist**: Deimos & Phobos (Greek gods of fear and terror)**  
><strong>

**Pairings**: JJ/Will, Hotch/Beth, Karma/Cade, Graham/Lila, Spencer/Cori

**Case**: NONE

**Plot**: Garcia decides to host a Halloween party at her apartment, inviting the entire team, including Kate Callahan; Morgan's youngest sister, Karma; Karma's CIA boyfriend, Cade Millan; and the team's newest member, Cori Rogers, plus their families. When strange things start happening, the party goes from light-hearted to terrifying as each member of the team must face their greatest fear. Can the team make it out of this with their sanity intact?

**Cori Rogers**

Full Name: Coretta Taylor Rogers

Aliases: Cori (goes by), Core (by Spencer, JJ, Lila & Karma), 183 (by Penelope), Aunt Core (by Jack, Henry, & Luka), Squirt (by Derek)

Age: 26

Hair Color: Jet black

Hair Style: short and messy, put up, on occasion, in various styled short ponytails

Eye Color: heterochromatic; left eye - dark brown, right eye - dark blue

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 90lbs

Gender: Female

Complexion: pale

Build: scrawny & short

Blood Type: A-negative

Birth Date: June 27, 1989

Place of Birth: Springfield, MO 65802 (1989 - 2014)

Current Residence: Capital Plaza Apartments, 35 E St, Apt #27, NW Washington, DC, VA 20001

Family: Warren Rogers (father, deceased)  
>- Hannah Rogers (mother)<br>- Kyler Rogers (older brother, deceased)  
>- Luka Jones (goddaughter, surrogate niece)<p>

BF: Spencer Reid

Friends: Lila Jones, Karma Morgan, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Graham Jones, Mitchel Kane, Cade Millan, Kate Callahan

Job: BAU Special Agent

Rank: Supervisory Special Agent

Specialty: **PhD in:**  
>Astronomy<br>Biology  
>Mathematics<p>

**BAs in:**  
>Psychology<br>Sociology

Hobbies: reading, drawing, painting, a little hand-to-hand combat, writing, plays the occasional prank (usually on Karma, Derek or Spencer), clay modeling, playing tennis, playing her guitar, marksman, playing with her goddaughter, being with Spencer, hanging out with Karma or Lila

Habits: wringing her left wrist when she is nervous or stressed;

Personality: stubborn, playful, intelligent

Firearm Make & Model: Colt Anaconda revolver, .44 colt

Fears: coulrophobia (clowns), aichmophobia (needles), a little astraphobia (thunder)

Status: Alive

Unique Traits: IQ of 183; can remember everything she hears; can read 15,000 words per minute; left hander; deaf in her left ear due to a childhood illness (wears a hearing aid in said ear); limited use of left arm due to being shot in the shoulder; diagnosed with insomnia, ADHD, asthma & mild autism; allergic to codeine; prone to severe migraines and panic attacks; wears mismatched socks; is a Christian

Pets: female black tabby named Cynder

**Short Character Info:**

The BAU's newest team member, Cori joined the team when she was 25, almost a complete year previous to the start of the story (This will be shown in the upcoming CM fic called "The Springfield Serial Killer". Cori was born on June 27, 1989 in Springfield, Missouri where she was raised alongside her 10-year-older brother, Kyler, by their parents, Warren & Hannah Rogers. Due to an illness when she was 3 years old, Cori is completely deaf in her left ear and has used a hearing aid in order to hear. Her brother, Kyler ran away in 1996 when Cori was 7, vanishing, and she never saw him again.

Cori was proven to be a child prodigy when she was 3 years old and began school at 6 years, skipping several grades over the next 7 years. She graduated high school when she was 13 years old. Sadly, her father passed away from lung cancer just 3 days later. Cori attended the University of Central Missouri in Warrensburg, Missouri, where she obtained 3 PhD's (Astronomy, Biology, & Mathematics) and 2 BA's (Psychology & Sociology). After obtaining these, she decided to join the FBI BAU branch. She attended the necessary courses (proving quite skilled with a firearm)

Cori is now 26 years old and currently dating Spencer Reid. She carries a silver and black Colt Anaconda revolver, .44 caliber colt ammunition.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reid and Review please!<strong>**

****Please do not bash Cori's character. Yes, some of her info may seem similar to Spencer, but I assure you, it's all out of my own head.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short but I nearly literally pulled out my hair trying to figure out how to make this chapter longer than it is, but I found none whatsoever. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Game Begins<p>

For several minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in the midst of the darkness was the breathing of the adults and the whimpering of the children. Cori felt Spencer standing beside her and, even in the dark, Cori could see the young man shaking. Cori mentally slapped herself. Of course he was shaking. Spencer still had a fear of the dark. Slowly, Cori wrapped her small fingered hand around Spencer's long fingered hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The lights slowly flickered back on, only this time they were dimmer. "What's going on, Mommy?" Cori heard Henry say.

"I'm not sure, Henry." JJ replied and Cori could tell that though she sounded brave, she was just as scared as her son.

"I'm in the mood for some fun, brother." a voice exclaimed.

"Agreed, brother. And these look like mortals that we can have fun with."

The voices, though muffled to Cori due to her partial deafness in her left ear, were definitely male, though without a brighter light, Cori couldn't tell what they looked like. Cori gasped slightly when a small hand grabbed her free hand. Looking down, Cori saw the outline of her goddaughter. Momentarily releasing her hold on Spencer's hand, Cori bent down and picked the 6-year-old up.

"A-aunt C-Core," Luka stammered. "What's happening?"

Cori didn't answer, just held the toddler closer to her chest. She grabbed Spencer's hand with her free hand and was relieved when he clutched it tightly. Luka shook as two dark figures slowly appeared in front of them.

"My, my," one of the voices said. "I do believe we have children in the room. What luck!"

"Children are so easy to scare."

The lights flickered on, dimly, but allowing everyone to get a look at the owners of the voices.

The speakers were two men about Derek's height and size. They both had dark hair and eyes, and were dressed in gothic clothing. They were both lightly tanned and were grinning devilishly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." one said. "I'm Deimos and this is my twin brother, Phobos."

"Deimos and Phobos?" JJ repeated. "As in the sons of Ares?"

"The very ones." Phobos answered.

"Why are you here?" Hotch asked, holding Beth and Jack close.

"Why else would we be?" Deimos replied. "It's Halloween."

"What better opportunity to spread fear and terror than on All Hallow's Eve?" Phobos continued.

Deimos walked around them and smiled. "Oh look! Everyone's in costume! How cute!" He stopped in front of Dave, frowning. "Well, almost everyone."

"So how are you going to spread fear and terror amongst us?" Dave asked, ignoring Deimos's comment.

"Easy." Phobos said, smirking evilly. "We're going to separate you all and have you confront your worst fear."

"If you have many, you may find yourself facing all of them or only some of them." Deimos continued. He walked over to Cori and reached out with long spindly fingers, running them through Luka's bangs. The little girl squealed with fear and pulled away, burying her face in Cori's shoulder.

The twins snapped their fingers and suddenly the only ones left in the room were the BAU. Their families had disappeared.

"Where are they!?" Cori shouted, clenching a fist tightly as she fought back tears.

"They're where they need to be for our little game." Phobos replied, patting Cori's head as if she were a child herself. Cori swiped his hand away, glaring. "As I understand it, most of you have fears involving your families." Phobos continued.

"If you want to save them, you'll have to show your fears that they aren't the boss of you." Deimos continued.

"Now, we hope you enjoy yourselves." And with a snap of the twins' fingers, the room was now empty.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What do you guys think? Deimos and Phobos are our fanfiction villains. The Greek gods of fear and terror. Fitting? Which of the team should face their fears first? Whoever gets the most votes will be the lucky one!<strong>**

****Reid and Review please!****


End file.
